As a hydraulic structure to protect the safety of offshore structures such as a port, a breakwater has experienced a development process from a fixed breakwater to a floating breakwater. Compared with the fixed breakwater, the floating breakwater has the following advantages: (1) the floating breakwater is less affected by water depth and topography, and has a larger application range; (2) a construction cost of the floating breakwater is lower than that of the fixed breakwater; and (3) since the floating breakwater does not hinder the flow of seawater, the seawater exchange capacity thereof is strong and does not affect the marine environment.
However, the floating breakwater also has the following disadvantages: the floating breakwater has higher requirements on the design of a mooring system, especially in severe sea conditions, the floating breakwater is very likely to cause problems such as mooring system failure and mutual collision damage of water-surface wave-absorbing units under over-limit sea conditions, which will eventually lead to damage or sinking of the floating breakwater, thereby weakening or losing the operation efficiency thereof.